Brief Interlude
by JadeBear12
Summary: Sokka's point of view between the happenings at Ba Sing Se Starting after the City of Walls and Secrets. Plenty of Sokka pairings lots of girls like Sokka... Why? I don't know. CHAPTER 4.
1. Chapter 1

Brief Interlude

By Jade Bear

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Avatar. Back off.

**Chapter One:**

This was bad. Bad. Bad. BAD. I looked at the new Ju dee sitting across from me in the carriage. What are we going to do know? Of course they probably would all be expecting him to come up with an ingenious plan to get the information to the King. But right now I have no idea what to do. This sucks. I looked at everyone else. Toph was sitting with Momo on her shoulder looking rather unhappy. Not that I can blame her. Aang looked as if he was just as frustrated as he was. He was probably thinking about Appa. Katara was looking at Aang obviously concerned about him. Our carriage stopped and the driver opened our doors. Ju dee walked up to our door with us. Right now I felt like knocking her out with my club.

"Good night. I will come to check on you in the morning." She said that stupid fake smile plastered on her face.

Nobody said anything. Toph slammed the door in her face.

I let out a groan and collapsed face down on a cushion on the ground. Life sucks.

"Great" I heard Toph's voice, "this is just perfect. Now what! The king is just that jerks puppet!"

I propped my self up on my elbows to face them.

"But it looks like if we tell the king maybe he could do something." Aang said.

"You heard him. _He_ is in charge of the war. And he obviously doesn't want to hear it." Toph assumed.

"Look. Obviously the king must have some power. We may be able to get him to see what that creep is doing. I mean these people need to know what's going on out side their wall." I said.

"But what about Appa?" Aang said quietly "if we tell the people what's going on he made it clear that we would never see him again."

Every one was quiet. Aang was right. I know it was bad but what needs be done needs be done. Don't get me wrong I love that big fluffy monster but we all need to make sacrifices. Katara caught my eye and it seemed she was thinking the same thing. I wished there was some other way. But as much as it pained me Appa wasn't at the top of the priority list. The world was. Why is doing the right thing so hard sometimes?

"We can think about it tomorrow. Right now it's late. I think we should all get some sleep." Katara said.

Aang was getting a bit upset. "How can I get to sleep? Appa's out there all alone! They probably treat him horribly and locked him in a gigantic cage with a muzzle." He sat on the ground and buried his hands in his face. Katara knelled next to him and placed her arm around his shoulder in a motherly kind of way.

"Aang, I know this is hard but we'll get through it." She reassured him.

Toph yawned, "Maybe she's right. Sleep doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

I had a big squishy bed in my OWN room. And yet I could not get any sleep. I got up and sifted through the contents of my bag. Pulling out a pen and paper I decided I would write a letter to Suki. After all I had promised to keep in touch. I told her about Appa. I told her about what happened with the drill. I mentioned some of the events of that night at the king's party. I had to be sure to be careful with my wording because there was no doubt somebody would be inspecting our mail. I also may have added some things on a more... personal note. I placed it on my table ready for tomorrow's mail. Right now maybe I could get some sleep.

Okay so the first chapter is rather un-eventful but I promise it'll get better. Oh and don't worry about Appa the Fearsome Foursome would never let him down. Now I must go…. To the Bat Mobile! Adios Amigos.

REMEMBER: Submit Review. Please? I'll give you a cookie. I'll be your best friend. I'll give you PIE! That's right pie. You know you want pie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer-** Me own Avatar? Are you nuts?

**Chapter Two:**

Yue and I where laughing running through the snow. She threw another snowball at me. I laughed and threw one back. She was about to throw another one until I grabbed her around the waist and we went toppling into the snow. For a few moments we just lay there next to each other laughing like children without a care in the world. Love does that to you sometimes.

"I haven't laughed this much since forever." She said giving me a smile that made me feel on top of the world.

"Me neither" I said smiling back. My hand found hers.

"Thank you." She moved her face closer closing the space between us with her lips. For a moment we forgot. Of course soon enough we remembered.

I pulled away first both of us blushing. "Uhhhh… your welcome." It's amazing how stupid I felt after I said that.

"Sokka wake UP!" someone was shaking my shoulders wakening me from my happy memories. Damn it I hate mornings.

"5 more minutes" I muttered sleepily.

"Come on lazy butt! Get up." Katara said gleefully "time to start the day."

And she wonders why I'm always unhappy.

"Don't wanna start the day." I muttered turning onto my other side.

"Get up or I'll dump cold water on you head!"

"I dislike you."

"NOW"

"Fine I'm up, I'm up Ms. Bossypants." I climbed out of bed. She was already out the door.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. Using my machete cut of my facial hair as Aang shaved his head. Katara went to get Toph out of her room. The next thing I know Toph comes out of her room with a huge mountain of hair all over the place.

"Whoa! Have fun brushing that." I say to Toph pushing past me to get her brush.

"Shut up Sock head," She said punching me in the shoulder. Hard.

Katara helped Toph brush back her hair, which surprisingly didn't take that long. Still something just wasn't right.

"Toph, your hair is all in your face." I used my hand to brush it away behind her ears. I could have sworn her cheeks turned pink. She quickly turned away.

"Oh uh thanks" she muttered.

"Well Toph and I are going for a girls day out." Katara said all smiley.

"Wow that sound like something I really don't want to do." I said once again looking in the mirror.

"Join the club" the young earth bender said.

"Good 'cause you're not invited." Katara said ignoring the other girls comment.

"Have fun!" Aang beamed.

Soon they where out the door.

"So Sokka what are you going to do today?" Aang asked. Glad to see he feels better.

"Don't know. Probably just walk around. Or now that my sisters gone go back to sleep."

"I'm going to check out the Zoo. Maybe they have Appa."

"Maybe." I wanted to tell him not to get his hopes up but that just seemed kind of mean seeing as he so loved that bison.

He left to go get dressed. I followed his example.

Well if you can guess this is during tales of Ba Sing-Se. I added a SokkaYue moment as well as a SokkaToph moment if you squint real hard. Iroh's tale made me cry. Sokka's tale made me laugh. Zuko's tale made me go "isn't that sweet!" and Momo's tale made me all sad. I want Appa back!

I am so tiered…. Swim practice is EVIL… Must sleep now…. Don't forget to review… OR ELSE NO DONUTS! That's right… donuts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Avatar: the last airbender **NOR** the haiku it is the character Bowser's in the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, for the Super Nintendo. I **DO **own a computer though.

**Chapter 3:**

I still felt sore now due to the fact a rather muscular man just through me out of a building. Who needs poetry any way? I walked through the ally I was going down before. People here always look at me funny probably because I'm from the water tribe. Most people seem to get the common misconception I am an oaf or a rube or whatever the fiddly do da they've heard about us water tribe inhabitants. When in reality I am really smart, I'd like to see that plum-squishing lady take down a huge drill. Stupid girl had the big dude kick me out because I added one stupid syllable. I mean does anybody care if I add _one _stinkin' syllable. NO! I bet I can make up a Haiku now…

Like the moon over

The day, my genius and brawn

Are lost on these fools.

See. Not one extra syllable, plus it's totally true. It's not so hard. Actually it's really easy. I guess it doesn't matter poetry is for girls anyways.

I looked at my surroundings realizing I had lost track of where my feet where taking me. Much to my disappointment I only saw a bunch of unfamiliar shops. Dumb city, why did it have to be so _big_? I looked around at the signs on the shops hoping to see at least something familiar. Now all I had to do was find the right way home.

"Hello Mr. Sokka, lovely night tonight isn't it?" a horribly familiar voice came from behind me practically scaring me out of my wits almost causing me to fall over.

"Joo Dee you scared me!" I said clutching my heart turning to see her right behind me. She was much to close for comfort. Plus her smile still freaks me out.

"I'm sorry." She said not sounding sorry at all "You seem to be lost and as your escort-"

"Yeah, yeah save it. I know what you're going to say." I said feeling quite irritable and a bit suspicious of the fact she _knew_ I was lost. Although I shouldn't be seeing as the Dai Le and Joo Dee have been stalking us since the party incident. I still think plan "Momo ghost" is an awesome plan. I mean you'd be distracted if there was a ghost lemur flying at you. Anyways like I was saying the people here are all stalkers.

"I see you require my assistance to find the way to your new home." She said like this was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Uh… no, no I'm fine. I'll find my own way." I said quickly. I'm not going _anywhere_ with that lady. I don't trust her at all. I bet she'd have me butchered just to keep me quiet. Or even worse, she'd make me into a smiling zombie like her.

"Alright then." She said. Her cheeriness seemed to have gone down a notch. Next thing I know she's gone to. So, why do I still feel like I'm being watched?

**A/N: It's really short I know. Sorry, but I don't know what else to write. Yeah, I found the haiku on Wikipedia. I thought it fit Sokka's ego. They need new episodes of Avatar so I can write more! Here's how it works: _You_ review _I_ update. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blah blah… don't own nothing… blah

**Chapter 4:**

Want to hear a funny story? Okay here it goes.

Once upon a time there was this really big jerk who tried to drown an entire city and broke my sister's heart. For some reason, I'm really not that mad at him. I guess it's because I feel sorry for him. He showed up here and didn't remember anything at all. Boy, Katara sure can hold a grudge.

On the plus side, I figured out why the Ju dee's freak me out so much. They're all little hypnotized zombie people with really big smiles that lure innocent bystanders down into the depths beneath this huge lake. That's where we left him.

Okay. It's not really funny at all.

I still feel bad and I know that Katara feels worse. But the only thing we can do right now is wait. Wait until I figure out what to do.

Toph let out a long sigh. "Katara… your gloomy attitude is not helping."

"We should have gone back… we should have stayed." She wiped the tears from her face.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine." The truth was I had no idea if they were fine. For all we knew they could have been beaten down by the Dai Li. For some reason… these thoughts aren't really helping to improve my moral.

I noticed Aang. He was giving her that look again.

"We should land. It'll help us figure things out." He said thoughtfully. Sometimes that kid surprises me. One moment he's a goofball and the next thing I know he's acting all mature.

"Thank goodness. I could use some nice solid EARTH right about now."


End file.
